Set me free!
by Unleash my consciousness
Summary: Cuddy depois de saber da morte de House (8 temporada), Lisa Cuddy tem uma depressão que não a deixava trabalhar. Então, ela resolve se internar em uma clínica em New York deixando Rachel com Julia. O aconteceria se House voltasse? Qual seria a reação de Cuddy?
1. Declining, all color fading

Cuddy sabia que não existiria mais ela e ele. Nunca. Ela não conseguia mais demonstrar a felicidade que não existia, ter ido embora de Jersey foi o melhor, ou talvez, não. Nas ultimas vezes que ouviu o nome de House, ela quase desabou no choro, era impossível se segurar.

Ela começou a tomar alguns antidepressivos fortes que há faziam sentir muito sono, era difícil trabalhar com sono. Julia – irmã de Cuddy – tentava a ajudar, mas não conseguia. Ela havia caído, todas as cores desaparecido. Definhada, talvez a hora dela houvesse chegado?

Se ela soubesse que House não tivesse morrido, ela não estaria assim, nessa pura lastima... Vontade dela era se matar, o que adiantava viver se não tivesse ele ao lado? Se não tivesse ele a perturbando ela 24h por dia? House fazia muita falta na vida de Cuddy, se ela soubesse realmente a verdade.

House também sentia falta daquela mulher que queria tudo do jeito dela, sempre estava tentando o por na linha nem que fosse preciso tirar tudo que ele gostava até mesmo o remédio dele. Ela fazia falta, mas se ele ficasse ao lado dela mais alguns minutos faria um estrago na vida dela, não queria a fazer sofrer mais do que havia sofrido quando estava com ele. Mas, ele sabia que ela iria sofrer sem ele, ela era uma mulher que precisava de carinho constante, mesmo que ela não transparecesse ela gostava de quando ele a criticava ou fazia piadinhas sexuais, isso a fazia feliz, mas ele decidiu que não queria machucar mais ninguém.

Enquanto, ele viajava com o seu melhor amigo os últimos meses de vida de Wilson, ele iria viver sozinho depois disso, ninguém mais iria estar ao lado dele, nem mesmo Cuddy. Ele queria ter alguém para trocar palavras, mas como? Com o seu jeito arrogante de ser, ninguém iria querer por perto, talvez, Cuddy o queria por perto. Ele e Wilson estavam parados em um hotel que ficava na beira da estrada. House gostava de ficar sozinho isso o deixava pensar, sobre sua vida, sobre Cuddy, ele pensava ainda mais nela, mas como ele estava morto nem ligar ele poderia, se não a mataria de tanta felicidade – ele sabia que ela o amava ainda e ele também –, ele poderia até ligar, mas Cuddy pensaria que era um trote e desligaria na cara dele.

– Wilson você tem noticias da Cuddy? – Ele fez a pergunta olhando para o nada. O amigo tinha entendido, ele queria saber se Cuddy estava bem e Rachel também, a pequena Rachel dele. Será que as duas estavam bem ou apenas sentindo falta dele.

– Cuddy me ligou semana passada. Falou de todos os problemas dela para mim, ela estava realmente sentindo sua falta. House, por que você não pensa um pouco e pensa se isso foi certo, se fazer de morto fez Cuddy ficar pior! – Wilson viu que disse uma coisa errada, que Cuddy não estava nada bem. House olhou-o com um olhar de raiva, o melhor amigo dele estava mentindo pelo estado real da sua amada

– Você pode, por favor, me contar a verdade sobre o estado da Cuddy? – House pediu educadamente como nunca antes.

– Me estranha você pedir algo tão educadamente. – Wilson disse sorrindo e estava pensando a melhor maneira de contar que Cuddy havia se internado há uma semana em uma clinica. – A Lisa se internou em uma clinica de reabilitação. Ela conversou comigo sobre ir para lá, que ficar sem você não estava dando certo que havia sentindo pior do que nunca por você ter morrido brigado com ela. – Wilson deu uma pausa. – Rachel, está bem. Cuddy deixou-a com Julia até que ela possa poder cuidar da Rachel. – House começou a sentir-se mais culpado do que nunca. – House... – Ele viu House fazer aquela cara de tinha algum pensamento poderoso em mente.

– Wilson você vai me ajudar a encontrar Cuddy? – House perguntou sorrindo. Wilson olhou com um pouco de medo. – Vou me passar por você e tentar entrar lá ou você me leva. Qual a melhor opção? – House perguntou levantando-se da cama e pegando o capacete.  
– House isso é loucura. – Wilson mudou sua posição – ele estava sentado – deitando-se na cama. House largou o capacete em cima da sua cama e puxou a coberta de Wilson.

– Você vai comigo ou eu te levo arrastando atrás daquela moto! – Exclamou House bravo, ele realmente queria fazer aquilo.

– O que você não faz para conseguir o que quer? – Wilson levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro para se vestir.

– Não demore princesa. – House disse em pura ironia, ele estava com pressa queria ver sua pequena de novo.

Depois de uns minutos Wilson saiu do banheiro, House já estava impaciente. Os dois pegaram a estrada, foram para New York a clinica que Cuddy estava internada, era mais fácil de achar ali. House estava feliz queria vê-la, nem que fosse a força nem que tivesse que matar todos que havia a sua frente. Chegaram a New York às 2 horas da tarde.

Pararam em hotel, tomaram banho e Wilson ligou para clinica onde Cuddy se internou, conversou com Cuddy perguntando a ela se ele poderia ir lá, mas ele levaria alguém surpresa. Cuddy realmente ficou muito nervosa, queria saber quem era essa pessoa surpresa. Poderia muito bem ser House, mas ela sabia que ele havia ido.

Cuddy não sabia que estava para vir, ela iria se surpreender e iria querer matar alguns e outros.

House estava muito nervoso, ele teria medo da reação de Cuddy. Ele sabia que ela estava emocionalmente ferida, ele tinha medo de encontrar outra Lisa Cuddy uma que ele, talvez, tivesse visto só uma vez, quando a Becca havia desistido de doar o bebê a Cuddy.

Wilson agendou sua visita a Cuddy, uma visita de mais ou menos uma hora. Ele levaria House, mas tinha um medo horrível de Lisa não querer ver House ou vê-lo e sentir medo. Ele não queria isso. House era teimoso e teria que leva-lo com ele.

* * *

Cuddy estava mais arrumada do que o normal, ela havia feito grandes amigos dentro da clinica, tanto como os enfermeiros como os médicos e algumas pessoas que sofriam da mesma coisa que ela. Ela sentia tanta falta do seu bebê, fazia quase uma semana que ela não via Rachel e Julia falou que não levaria Rachel junto com ela para aquele lugar, talvez, não faria bem ela ver Cuddy naquele estado que era um tanto pavoroso.

Cuddy estava esperando Wilson ansiosa, fazia quase quatro meses que ela não o via seria bom para ela ver alguns amigos, Lisa estava tendo uma melhora de humor, algumas não tantas tinha dias que ela não queria nem sair para tomar o café ou até mesmo para jantar, quando ela se sentia sozinha tentava chamar House, mas ela sentia que ele não estava junto a ela, a medica tão forte e independente agora internada em uma clinica de reabilitação e tentado que tomar muitos antidepressivos, Cuddy agora só não tinha depressão como também estava ficando bipolar e tendo algumas síndromes eram ligados ao sistema nervoso.

Wilson e House chegaram um pouco antes da hora agenda, eles poderiam conversar no quarto de Cuddy. Ele sabia que ela deveria ter mudado tudo naquele quarto para se sentir mais em casa. Os médicos explicaram para House que Cuddy ainda precisava de alguns meses na clinica e tentar resolver um assunto que ela não abria para o psicólogo, nem para nenhum medico dali. House já sabia que problema erra esse, ele era o problema que a atormentava.

– Então, vocês já podem entrar. – A medica de Cuddy conversou com os dois até a porta do quarto. – Deixe-me avisa-la que ela tem visita. – Medica abriu a porta e avisou-a. – Rapazes vocês dois já podem entrar. – House sorriu para medica. Medica foi saindo em menos de três minutos ela sumiu no corredor.

– House... Fique aqui fora! Vou falar primeiro com a Cuddy. – Wilson falou para House, ele apenas concordou. Wilson entrou no quarto da Cuddy e realmente não estava com cara de um quarto de clinica, ela estava sentada em uma poltrona. Wilson sorriu algo ver sua amiga sorrindo, ela não parecia tão triste, mas quando ele viu que ela realmente estava triste.

– Então, cadê o convidado especial? – Cuddy perguntou sorrindo. Wilson explicou que alguém que ela trazia ao quarto para todos estava esquecido, Lisa já imaginava quem poderia ser ela poderia estar ficando louca ou ela e Wilson estavam ficando totalmente loucos.

– Vou chama-lo e deixar vocês dois resolverem isso que a pendente. – Wilson saiu do quarto e chamou House.

– Seja delicado, ela parece bastante abalada e não sei como ela aceitara sua presença. Então, por favor, seja suave. – House concordou com a cabeça e foi entrando de vagar. Lisa respirou fundo, quando ela viu quem era... Ela pensou que realmente estava louca ou que House não teria morrido.

– Lisa... – Fazia tanto tempo que ela não ouvia aquela voz rouca, sexy, mas no momento estava mais para delicada.

– Greg... Como você... – Cuddy não conseguiu completar a frase e levantou-se da poltrona, foi se aproximando dele.

– Lisa como eu senti sua falta! – House disse se aproximando dela, mas Cuddy ficou com certo medo e começou a retornar a sua poltrona.

– Não se aproxime! – Cuddy disse com medo no tom da sua voz. – Você morreu, não pode estar aqui, você está morto House! – Cuddy disse aos gritos, Wilson entrou no quarto. Ele viu que Cuddy dobrou os joelhos e ali escondeu o seu rosto.

* * *

**N/A: O que acharam do primeiro capitulo? Mereço reviews? *-***


	2. I can survive this time

– Lisa... – House disse pausadamente. – Deixe-me aproximar de você para ver que eu sou real, eu posso lhe contar toda a verdade, eu não morri. – Quando House disse isso, Cuddy levantou o rosto às bochechas da morena estavam molhadas – pelas lagrimas salgadas que havia chorado, enquanto ela escondia o rosto. –, House aos poucos foi se aproximando e agachou na frente de Cuddy. Ela continuava olhando-o. Mas, não aceitou que ele estava vivo e como isso havia acontecido.

– Você não pode estar vivo, não pode... – Cuddy disse chorando ainda, Wilson ficou olhando como House estava tentando a fazer acreditar que ele ainda estava vivo e aquilo tudo que havia acontecido – a morte dele – foi uma grande mentira.

– Toque em mim! – House pegou a mão de Cuddy, no começo ela meio que se recusou mais depois ela sorriu. House a fez tocar o rosto dele. Agora ela entendia House era real e o melhor disso era que ele não estava morto, o pior que ele teria que explicar tudo desde porque ele tinha feito aquilo até por qual motivo.

– É você é real. – Cuddy sorriu ao tocar o rosto de House, mas ficou com uma tremenda raiva por ele ter colocado-a em uma situação dessas.

– Se você quiser eu posso me explicar agora. – House disse ajudando-a se levantar, Cuddy ainda mantinha uma grande distancia dele, ela estava sentindo um pouco de medo ainda. Mas, depois que passaria alguns dias com ele, com toda certeza ela voltaria a se aproximar, não como antes – aquela aproximação perigosa.

– Será que o tempo vai dar? Você só tem mais 35 minutos, você terá que me explicar rápido nada que tenha tantos detalhes. – Cuddy levantou-se com a ajuda do médico e os dois foram e sentaram-se na cama. Wilson sentiu que estava só segurando vela, então decidiu ir tomar um café na cantina da clínica.

– Espere, por onde eu começo? – House perguntou nervoso, Cuddy respondeu um pouco ríspida.

– Pelo começo, não da para começar pelo fim. – Ela tinha sido um pouco grossa com a resposta, mas ultimamente ela respondia assim a todos que conversavam com ela.

– OK... – House disse nervoso, ele passou as mãos nos poucos cabelos que tinham ainda. – Eu fiz isso porque eu não queria machuca-la mais, além do mais você já tinha ido embora de Jersey, aquele hospital não tinha a mesma graça com aquele negrão no seu lugar, ele não tem peitos e nem esse bumbum grande. – House disse sorrindo, mas Cuddy ainda estava séria nesse momento era para ela dar risada, mas continuava com o rosto na expressão de séria. – Eu não queria te machucar, nem mais ninguém que estava ao meu redor, eu queria não deixa-la ir embora de Jersey, mas você é muito teimosa e eu sou muito orgulhoso para correr atrás de você. – Ele admitiu algo que nunca havia falado para ninguém, ele era orgulhoso, mas não havia admitido isso a ninguém.

– Até agora não ouvi nada da verdade House, por favor, me conte logo a verdade. – Lisa já disse impaciente.

– Eu me fui porque eu não aguentava viver mais sem você, não aguentava viver naquele hospital sem você, sem você no meu pé. Eu sei que eu falava que você não significava nada para mim, mas na verdade você e Rachel eram as coisas mais importantes da minha vida. – House olhou para o chão. – Eu sempre fui e serei um grande idiota, por não conseguir fazer você feliz e nem te deixar ser feliz com outra pessoa. Acho naquele momento, eu vi que eu só fazia as pessoas sofrerem e seria melhor eu viver com o Wilson os últimos meses de vida dele na estrada viajando, mas você não sabe o quanto eu desejei ser alguém normal sem esse meu ego. – House disse olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes escuros de Lisa.

– Você não seria o House sem esse ego. – Cuddy sorriu. – Mas, você só forjou sua morte, por que não iria conseguir me fazer feliz? – Lisa fez uma pergunta difícil, mas House responderia.

– Na verdade, você que me fazia feliz, eu não sei se eu fazia você feliz... Eu só te dava desgosto e um monte de processos, que tipo de alegria isso poderia ser? – Ele perguntou a si mesmo.

– Greg eu ficava alegre em só te ver entrando naquele hospital e esse seu sarcasmo me excita. – Cuddy fez uma confissão. – Eu não deveria falar isso. – Cuddy baixou a cabeça e sorriu. – Um dia você ira usar isso contra mim. – Lisa levantou-se e olhou para o relógio. – Já está na hora de você ir, em 10 minutos você terá que ir embora. – Lisa ainda manteve a distancia normal, nada tão aproximado. House se aproximou e abraçou-a. A morena não sabia se aceitava o abraço ou ficava com cara de espantada. Ela aceitou o abraço. Gregory abraçou-a tão forte que se abraçasse mais um pouco a mataria.

Fazia tanto tempo que ele não sentia o cheiro do xampu dela e o cheiro natural que exalava do corpo que tinha tantas curvas que já o tinha deixado louco um dia. House tentaria conquistá-la de novo nem que tivesse que fazer isso até o dia que morrer, pelo menos, ele iria morrer tentando.

– Me desculpa te deixar nesse estado e fazer você vir para esse lugar. – Greg disse olhando para o corredor do quarto onde passava uma mulher correndo e os enfermeiros atrás.

– Você acha que pedindo desculpa vai fazer minha depressão desaparecer assim do nada? – Lisa perguntou zangada, mudança de humor dela estava rápida demais.

– Não me fale que você virou bipolar também, porque estar depressiva e estar bipolar ao mesmo tempo não são as melhores coisas. – House disse soltando-se dos braços de Lisa e logo depois Cuddy olhou profundamente nos olhos dele, viu que ele se sentia culpado o bastante.

– Talvez, daqui alguns meses eu saio daqui, até lá vejo se eu te desculpo. – O médico fez cara de cachorrinho, Cuddy não resistia por aquela cara, mas teria que começar a resistir porque o House tinha feito não era algo normal, além dele forjar a morte dele, ele deixou várias pessoas que gostavam dele com culpa, principalmente ela. – Não foi muito inteligente forjar a própria morte.

– Eu queria ver a Rachel, faz quase um ano que não há vejo. A casa de Julia continua no mesmo endereço? – House perguntou afastando-se. Cuddy apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ele estava parecendo um pouco preocupado, Gregory voltou para perto de Cuddy. – Você ira ficar bem? – Ele fez a pergunta pegando a mão de Lisa.

– Vou, só preciso que você me diga, talvez, amanhã como anda meu bebê. – House sorriu e respondeu que daria noticias de Rachel. Ele parecia tão gentil, mas aquilo talvez fosse só uma impressão. House deu um beijo na bochecha de Cuddy, mesmo não acreditando que ele esteja vivo e tenha forjado sua própria morte, ela sorriu. House finalmente saiu por aquela porta e sumiu no corredor. Depois de uns minutos Wilson veio falar com ela, conversaram o tempo que restava e ele também foi embora.

Cuddy ficou pensando com sigo mesmo, se deveria contar ao House o que tinha acontecido depois que foi embora... Tinha medo de contar e ele culpa-la por perder algo que eles poderiam ter criado juntos, mas ela só descobriu depois que ela se foi para New York.

House iria reconquistar a sua pequena nem que tivesse que morrer tentando, amor que ele sentia por ela era puro, ele queria ajuda-la sair daquela situação que ele próprio causou. Ele tinha a feito sofrer, mas ele não havia pensado que também havia a feito sorrir, olha que foi muita as vezes que ele fez isso. Cuddy queria realmente saber se ele mudou ou apenas teria sofrido algumas modificações, nada que não tirasse aquele sarcasmo que ela amava que de vez em quando a feria, mas mesmo assim ela amava aquele sarcasmo, House sem sarcasmo não era House.

Wilson ficou curioso como Cuddy havia reagido depois que ele saiu do quarto dela. Ela e House haviam ficado a sós. Ele iria perguntar a House, como sua amiga havia reagido à explicação torta dele, Wilson sabia que House não tinha o dom com as palavras esse tipo de explicação – sentimentos – não era área que House acostumava a conversar com alguém.

– Então, como foi à conversa? – Wilson perguntou com tom desinteressado. Mas, na verdade ele queria saber como foi à conversa, como sempre curioso.

– Wilson, deixe de ser curioso. – House respondeu áspero, ele viu que Cuddy tinha acreditado que ele estava vivo, mas ela simplesmente estava com medo de chegar perto dele. Parece que na hora que os dois estavam no quarto dela na clínica, ela fez muito esforço para abraça-lo, o medo estava a tomando, ou talvez, a tristeza. – Ela parecia com medo. – House disse baixo.

– Eu também ficaria com medo se um "morto" aparecesse na minha porta dizendo que estava com saudades. – Wilson disse com tom de deboche, House não gostou nada apenas deu um olhar de raiva para ele. – Cuddy precisa do tempo dela para pensar nessa sua volta inesperada. Isso a deixou confuso.

– Eu sei, mas pensei que ela me abraçaria com força quando eu a abracei antes de ir embora, ela me abraçou com medo, como se eu fosse um mostro para ela. – O médico disse em um tom triste o bastante. Wilson olhou como dó, sabia que House odiava quando alguém o olhava assim. – Eu senti que ela não está confiando tanto em mim, talvez, um pouco, mas não como antes. – Wilson ia falar, mas House o cortou. – Eu vou tentar a fazer confiar em mim novamente, nem para isso eu tenha que tentar todas as maneiras possíveis.

– Eu perderia a confiança em alguém que forjaria a própria morte. – House olhou-o com um olhar mortal. – Claro, que eu confio em você por ter me falado que aquilo era tudo uma farsa. – Wilson levantou-se da cama onde estava. – Vou tomar um banho, você ficara bem? – House apenas confirmou com a cabeça, agora era só ele com os pensamentos dele no momento. Ele ficava se perguntando se Cuddy o aceitaria de volta. House pensou em ver Rachel, mas teria medo de matar a irmã de Cuddy. Talvez, ele a veria daqui alguns dias.

**-x-**

– Como pode isso acontecer? Lisa você anda delirando novamente? – Julia perguntou espantada com o que a irmã havia contado. Cuddy negou com a cabeça.

– Era ele, o Wilson o trouxe com ele. Ele veio aqui e tentou me convencer que estava vivo e que forjou a própria morte porque não queria fazer mais ninguém sofrer. – Julia continuava pasma. Como aquele mostro – aos olhos dela – poderia forjar a morte deixar Lisa naquele estado depois voltar, isso era totalmente uma loucura.

– Você anda tomando os remédios direito? – Julia pergunta ainda não acreditando.

– Porra! Eu estou falando a verdade, se quiser pergunte ao meu médico, ele conversou com o House, Wilson me disse isso. – Irmã de Cuddy continuava não acreditando – Talvez, amanhã ele vá a sua casa ver Rachel, deixe-o entrar, por favor. Isso será bom para Rachel, ainda bem que não contei que House havia "morrido" – Lisa colocou o morrido entre aspas.

– Eu não vou deixa-lo entrar lá. – Julia disse brava. – Você não fale assim comigo! Essa semana a mamãe está lá em casa. – Cuddy olhou brava para Julia.

– De um jeito de o House ver Rachel, mande a mamãe para algum lugar. – Lisa disse brava e levantando-se da sua poltrona e olhando dá janela o dia lindo que corria ainda lá fora.

– Você acha que é fácil assim despachar a mamãe? – Julia perguntou revirando os olhos. – Acredita que ela não deixa Rachel falar Howse. – Cuddy olhou para Julia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela sentia tanta falta do seu bebê como sentia de House.

– Eu sinto falta daquela sapeca. – Cuddy olhou para fora, deixando a lágrima solitária rolar de seus olhos. – Sinto falta da minha vida antiga. – Falou isso se lembrando de alguns momentos de dois anos atrás, quando ela e House ainda namoravam, era tão bom aquele tempo. Mas, depois que House voltou a tomar vincodin, ela sentiu que ele havia mudado.

* * *

**N/A:** O que acharam do segundo capítulo? Mereço reviews?


	3. Wake up your troubled mind

**N/A:** Obrigada por vocês que deixaram reviews ainda bem que vocês estão gostando... Demorei um pouco para postar, porque ultimamente na segunda e tudo corrido, mas o capítulo está aqui. Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

House estava feliz, porque hoje ele visitaria casa de Cuddy. Julia havia ligado e falado que Cuddy havia falado a ela sobre ele. Lisa queria sair logo daquele lugar, não aguentava mais viver naquele quarto sabendo que o homem da sua vida, não havia "morrido" e sim estava vivo.  
Wilson estava começando a sentir os sintomas do câncer, House não tinha se imaginado sem Wilson ao seu lado, mesmo que ele fosse chato era a única pessoa depois de Cuddy que ele poderia contar, sempre o ajudava no que precisava.

– House fique calmo, você sabe que terá que esperar a Arlene sair. – Wilson disse tentando fazer House aquietar no seu lugar, ele estava andando de lá para cá no quarto. – Você ira fazer um buraco no chão se continuar andando de um lado para o outro. – O médico sentou na cama e começou mexer nas mãos...

– Tenho medo da Rachel, não me reconhecer. – House disse com tom de voz nervoso. O amigo deu risada, House o olhou com raiva.

– Ela é uma criança House, ela ira lembrar-se de você até sem cabelo. – Wilson soltou uma risada, House olhou para fora com medo, ele não sabia como seria abraçar aquela pequena novamente, se ela sentiria medo ou apenas o chamaria de Howse.

– Espero que de tudo certo, não quero ela chorando de medo. – House levantou-se e olhou no relógio novamente. Wilson levantou-se e falou que iria tomar um café, não aguentava ver House nervoso. – Vá, eu vou ficar bem aqui. – O médico novamente sentou-se na cama, mas resolveu deitar.

Horas passavam e House estava quase tranquilo até chegar na porta da casa de Julia, o medo era bastante. Até que a irmã de Cuddy aparece – ela não é nada parecida com Cuddy – ela espantou-se ao ver House e saber que irmã não havia ficado maluca.

– House... É você mesmo? – Julia perguntou pasma.

– Não, sou o bicho papão que veio aqui fazer uma visita, claro que sou eu. – Ele disse na pura e boa ignorância. Julia ficou com raiva pela resposta que ele havia dado, mas deu espaço para que ele pudesse entrar. Rachel estava na sala brincando com a prima que estava com raiva da menina por ela saber como montar uns dos brinquedos, House olhou e sorriu.

– Rach tem visita para você pequena! – Exclamou Julia. Rachel sorriu ao ver House. Ela veio correndo e House se agachou para poder abraça-la, filha mais nova de Julia foi para o quarto, Julia foi à cozinha, os dois ficaram a sós.

– Howse, cadê sua barba? – A menina de olhos verdeados perguntou sorrindo e abraçou-o mais forte. – Mamãe falou que você tinha ido viajar que talvez nem voltasse, mas falei a ela que voltaria. Ela sumiu, tia Julia falou que ela foi viajar. Mamãe está demorando demais para voltar, será que ela não gosta mais de mim? – Rach estava com os olhos em lágrimas, House a abraçou não era do costume dele abraçar Rachel, mas ele abraçou a forte.

– Claro que sua mãe te ama, ela vai voltar logo. Assim eu espero. Talvez, eu leve você para vê-la. Mas, não conte a ninguém e o nosso segredo. – House disse em voz baixa e limpou as lágrimas de Rachel que escorria pelo rosto de pele macia e branquinha. – Eu voltei porque não aguentei ficar longe de você. – House ouviu a risada gostosa de Rach e sorriu também.

– Eu sei que sou inesquecível. – Rach falou dando risada. House levantou-se e a pegou no colo, os dois sentaram-se no sofá.

– Você fala igual a sua mãe, vocês duas estão ficando muito parecidas. – O médico disse ao ver que Rachel havia crescido um pouco e o cabelo estava com um corte parecido com o de Lisa. Os olhos estavam mais verdes do que a ultima vez havia visto.

– Mamãe é mais bonita do que eu. – Rach disse sorrindo e sentindo saudades da mãe. – Queria vê-la logo, sinto muitas saudades dela. – Partia o coração de House ver Rachel falar isso.

– Eu também sinto saudades dela, mas talvez, amanhã eu te leve para vê-la. O que acha? Só não pode contar para sua tia... – House disse novamente baixo e Julia só ouviu a última parte.

– O que não pode contar para mim? – Julia perguntou meio séria.

– Nada, tia. – Rach sabia como mentir para alguém, ela havia aprendido com House. – Howse queria ir passear com você. – Rachel disse meio triste e Julia olhou para House.

– Pode confiar, não vou raptá-la. Vou a trazer em segurança daqui uma hora, tudo bem? – Ele perguntou a Julia, Rach fez cara de cachorrinho.

– Está bem, me traga ela daqui uma hora se não vou ir atrás de você. – Julia disse indo ao quarto pegar um casaco para Rachel, para a pequena lá fora estaria muito frio.

– Leve isso. – Julia entregou para Rach o casaco preto.

– Obrigada. Vamos Howse? – Perguntou a menina sorrindo e levantando-se do colo do médico.

– Você não ira leva-la de moto? – Julia perguntou, enquanto leva os dois na porta.

– Eu aluguei um carro quando cheguei aqui. – Sorriu e foi saindo junto com Rach. – Tchau! – Exclamou House fechando a porta.

– Pronta para ver sua mãe? – Perguntou House vendo um sim no sorriso da pequena.

* * *

House e Rach chegaram a clinica, o médico havia reservado uma hora para falar com Cuddy. Os dois entraram na clínica, eles foram levados logo a porta do quarto de Cuddy.

– Pequena fique aqui, vamos fazer uma surpresa. – House disse sorrindo. O enfermeiro avisou Cuddy que ela tinha vista.

– Lisa Cuddy, a senhora tem visita. – Cuddy se sentia até uma velha quando uns dos enfermeiros a chamava de "senhora".

– Obrigada por me avisar, pode falar para ele ou eles entrarem. – Cuddy sabia quem era por mais incrível que pareça.

House entrou no quarto de Cuddy, ele sorriu ao vê-la sorrindo. Ele entrou e sentou-se na cama dela.

– Tenho uma surpresa, sei que você ira me matar por trazer essa _surpresa_ aqui, mas era preciso. – House disse sorrindo. – Acho que você ira ficar feliz com essa surpresa. – House levantou-se e foi até a porta do quarto. – Pode entra surpresa. – House disse a Rach.

Na hora que sua pequena entrou Cuddy, quase teve um treco, fazia tanto tempo que não via aquela pequena sapeca, que a acordava sempre pulando na cama, isso a deixava tão feliz. Agora ela acordava apenas com um despertador. Rach veio correndo de pulou no colo de Lisa abraçando-a forte.

– Saudades de você mamãe. – Rach disse beijando-a na bochecha, os olhos de Cuddy nesse momento encheram de lágrimas e logo ela encheu aquela sapeca de pequenos beijos.

– Eu também senti sua falta, meu amor! – Cuddy exclamou beijando-a novamente e de novo.

– O que é isso? – Rach perguntou olhando para o quarto. – Tia Julia falou que você estava viajando... – Rach falou olhando para o quarto de Cuddy.

– Eu estou um pouco doente. – Nesse momento Rach abraçou-a com tanta força, parecia até que ela tinha medo de perdê-la para sempre. Cuddy olhou para House que estava com cara de medo por levar uma bronca, por ter levado a filha dela naquele lugar. – House sente aqui do meu lado. – Cuddy disse sorrindo, mas House recusou-se.

– Eu não quero sentar, estou bem de pé! – House não queria aceitar no momento ele queria abraçar aquelas duas e nunca mais largar. House logo aceitou o convite, sentou-se ao lado de Lisa e logo Rach sentou-se no colo dele. Cuddy ficou encantada como ele abraçou-a e ficou ali conversando com Rach.

– Então, como você está indo na escola moçinha? – Perguntou Cuddy séria, Rachel olhou para o teto.

– Estou indo bem, não fiz nada para você estar me olhando assim. – Rachel disse ainda olhando para o teto.

– Eu sei que você andou aprontando na escola sua tia me contou, como você pode bater em uma coleguinha? – Lisa perguntou mais séria o possível.

– Ela falou que minha mãe não tinha ido viajar, tinha me deixado porque não me amava mais. Eu fiquei com raiva e bati nela. – Rach disse com a cara triste. – Pensei que você tinha mesmo me deixado mamãe. – Cuddy ouviu aquilo como fosse algo que a ofendia também, Cuddy logo tratou de falar para Rach que não precisava dela sair batendo em uma pessoa por ter falado isso. – Não vou fazer mais isso. – Rachel respondeu sorrindo.

– Venha aqui minha pequena. – Cuddy pegou Rachel no colo e abraçou-a forte. Depois de 20 minutos Cuddy já tinha brincado com Rach, feito cócegas e até contado uma história, ela tinha fica feliz ao ver sua filha ali, junto dela. Ela não daria bronca em House, mas falaria para ele não leva-la mais lá, não era lugar para uma criança da idade de Rachel ficar.

– Então, daqui uns 15 minutos vocês iram embora, vamos brincar mais um pouco e vou te beijar um monte antes de ir embora. – Cuddy disse para Rachel que desfez o sorriso, mas logo sorriu novamente quando a médica falou que a encheria de beijos.

– Eu também vou querer beijos. – House disse com uma voz manhosa.

– Você só ganhara beijos na hora que ir. – Cuddy sorriu e Rachel dando risada fez uma cara de nojo.

– Isso será nojento. – Rachel continuou a brincar.

– Rachel eu vou dar beijo na bochecha do House assim. – Cuddy se aproximou – não tanto – e beijou-o na bochecha um beijo um tanto demorado, o médico fechou os olhos o beijo estava sendo tão gostoso, ele queria um na boca, mas na bochecha já tinha valido a pena. – Viu? Igual eu dou em você. – Cuddy sorriu e House continuou de olhos fechados. O médico abriu os olhos e viu Cuddy enchendo Rach de beijos, isso o deixou tão feliz, vendo o sorriso de sua amada.

– Agora, vocês terão que ir. – Cuddy falou triste. – Mas, eu vou visitar você sua sapeca. – Cuddy beijou-a na bochecha e pegou Rachel no colo.

– Então, vamos se não sua tia vai pensar que eu te raptei. – Rachel desceu do colo da mãe e beijou.

– Mamãe eu vou sentir saudades de você. – Rachel beijou-a de novo, Cuddy já estavam com os olhos em lágrimas. – Eu te amo! – House pegou-a no colo e Cuddy deu um beijo em House e Rach.

– Eu _amo_ vocês... – Ela falou confiança. – Eu vou te visitar daqui uns dias. – Lisa sorriu.

– Nós amamos você também e vamos esperar a visita dona Cuddy. – House disse sorrindo e dando tchau.

– Tchau, mamãe. – Rach deu tchau. House também deu um tchau e um beijo na bochecha de Cuddy.

– Sinto _sua_ falta. – Ela sorriu e beijo-o novamente na bochecha.

– Tenham uma boa tarde... – Cuddy sorriu

– Você fique bem aqui, não quero vê-la triste, está ouvindo? – House indagou Lisa, ela respondeu com sorriso. – Isso que eu quero ver.

House e Rach foram embora e Cuddy ficou pensando, aquele homem grosso também tinha o seu lado gentil, Gregory estava mostrando que também poderia ser um bom homem e Cuddy sentiu-se tão bem ao lado dele. Adorou a visita que ele a fez, trouxe a coisa que ela mais amava no mundo. Sua sapeca. Depois que ele foi embora, ela não esqueceu que ele nunca queria vê-la triste, ela sorria sempre que conseguia. Tinha dias que se sentia sozinha. Mesmo rodadas de pessoas, mas não estava rodada das pessoas que ela amava.

* * *

**N/A:** Já vou escrevendo o 4 capítulo e espero qeu vocês gostem. Mandem críticas e elogios. Vou merecer reviews dessa vez?


	4. She is my sin

**Me desculpem, essa semana estava tão corrida e eu estava sem criatividade (bloqueio criativo), eu sei que foi pequeno... Mas, o próximo sera grande**. **Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo =3 **

* * *

House levou Rachel para casa de volta, pensou que levaria uma bronca. Julia viu que Rachel estava mais feliz, isso queria dizer que House a fazia bem.

- Pronto! Trouxe-a de volta! – House disse quando Julia abriu a porta. – Rachel, eu vou ter que ir. Amanhã venho aqui te ver, tudo bem? – House agachou-se na frente de Rach, ela abraçou.

- Howse, você é o melhor do mundo! – A pequena disse sorrindo. House na hora não demonstrou nem uma emoção, mas por dentro ele estava muito feliz.

- Vou ter que ir pequena... Amanhã eu venho lhe ver. - Disse ele novamente

Ele soltou-se dos pequenos bracinhos.

- E para vir mesmo. – Rach disse como se fosse Cuddy.

- Sim, general. – House disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Até mais, pequena. – House a deixou junto de Julia.

**Duas semanas depois...**

House estava conseguindo seguir o seu plano, ele estava conquistando-a novamente. Ela parecia tão radiante depois da visita que House trouxe para ela, fazia tanto tempo que ela não via sua pequena sapeca, os médicos falaram que até o humor de Lisa havia mudado para melhor, mas ela teria que ficar mais alguns meses para eles terem certeza que ela poderia voltar a vida normal. E novamente, lá estava ele esperando para sua visita queria vê-la. Até que a enfermeira o anunciou.

- Lisa Cuddy, você tem visita. – Quando a enfermeira falou isso, ela deu um sorriso tão grande.

House mal entrou no quarto sentiu um abraço forte, Cuddy havia o abraçado.

- Hã... – Ele ficou sem palavras quando sentiu, ela o abraçando tão fortemente. – É a primeira...

Cuddy o interrompe.

- Eu sei que foi a primeira vez que te abracei ao chegar para a visita, eu senti sua falta. – House deu-lhe um sorriso nervoso.

- Eu estou começando a achar que você está voltando a acreditar em mim. – House saiu dos braços de Cuddy e sentou-se na poltrona que havia no quarto, que tinha sido mudado a decoração – havia mais cores vivas. – Cuddy sentou-se na cama.

- Então, hoje você pode trazer o meu presente preferido? – Cuddy se referia a Rach.

House levantou-se da poltrona e sentou-se ao lado de Cuddy.

- Hoje ela tinha balé, eu não poderia tira-la de lá. – House viu mais uma vez o sorriso de Cuddy.

- Então ela voltou a fazer balé, que bom! – Exclamou ela feliz.

House pegou a mão de Cuddy, ela não se esquivou.

- House eu preciso ter uma conversa séria, eu não estou aqui só porque você _morreu_ também tenho outra coisa que eu não contei aos médicos daqui e algo muito doloroso lembrar, talvez, eu nem queira lembrar, mas você merece saber. – House viu o olhar triste da sua amada, parecia que ela estava em um lago negro.

House apertou mais a mão de Cuddy.

- Me conte, eu não vou ficar bravo. Espero que... – House parou de falar e Cuddy apenas olhou para ele.

- Talvez, isso não importe para você, mas para mim importou muito. – Cuddy disse já formando lágrimas em seus olhos...

- Então me conte logo, estou começando a ficar nervoso. – Cuddy começou a contar aos poucos.

Ela parecia bem nervosa, mas as primeiras palavras estavam saindo.

- Quando eu fui embora de New Jersey, eu estava... – Lisa travou e House ficou atento escutando. – Eu estava _GRÁVIDA_ de você. Consegui ir com a gravidez até os quatro meses e meio, e cabei perdendo em um aborto espontâneo. Isso aqui, não foi tudo culpa sua, foi minha também.

As lágrimas de sofrimento de Cuddy escoriam pelo rosto, que não a conhecia achava que ela estava apenas chorando, mas House sabia o que ela estava sofrendo.

House a puxou para perto dele, posicionando a cabeça de Cuddy em seu peito, tentando conforta-la, ele odiava vê-la tão ferida como nesses últimos dias... Ele depositou um beijo sobre os cabelos daquela mulher que estava querendo atenção.

- Lisa não foi culpa sua. – Ela estremecia só em ouvir _Lisa_ em vez de Cuddy.

- Greg era para você estar furioso nesse momento, qualquer homem estaria. – Ele passou levemente os dedos no queixo dela e levantando a cabeça dela, para que pudesse ver os olhos verdes escuros.

- Hey... Assim você magoa-me, chamando de qualquer homem. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

Os olhares dos dois cruzaram, eles ficaram alguns minutos se olhando... House aproximou o seu rosto do dela, eles estava precisando daquilo.

House continuou a se aproximar dela e finalmente roçou os seus lábios nós de Lisa, eles iniciaram um beijo um tanto calmo. Ficaram ali naquele beijo por um minuto e o ar já era necessário. É agora o que eles diriam um ao outro? O que eles fariam? Eles estavam paralisados olhando um para o outro.

- Será que isso ajudara no tratamento? – House perguntou um pouco tímido.  
Lisa Cuddy estava quase virando um pimentão de tão vermelha. House adorou aquele momento, ele sentia tanta falta em beija-la, abraça-la. E hoje haviam acontecido os dois, se não tivesse acontecido por acaso, ele teria feito acontecer.

- House... Espero que isso não ocorra mais. – Cuddy disse um pouco ríspida, ela estava demonstrando que ele poderia avançar, mas ela queria mesmo era vê-lo lutar para reconquista-la.

- Eu prometo mamãe que não vou fazer mais isso. Estou morrendo de fome, você quer algo? – O médico levantou-se da cama da médica e foi andando.

- Você sabe do que eu gosto.

House saiu em questão de minutos ele havia voltado com as coisas que ela gostava e ele com um hambúrguer delicioso. A médica de Cuddy havia aumentado algumas horas para que House ficasse mais com ela, a médica viu que ele a fazia feliz. Os dois conversaram bastante, riram. House sempre tentando animar Lisa e assim foi até a hora dele ir embora.

- Semana que vem, eu venho e tento trazer o presente especial. – House referiu-se a Rachel.

Cuddy sorriu e abraçou-o forte. House dessa vez aceitou o abraço.

- Eu vou esperar vocês dois aqui. – Cuddy disse com um tom de voz feliz, mas a expressão dela era um pouco preocupante para Greg. – Eu sinto falta dela, queria que ela pudesse vir todas às vezes com você.

- Hey. – Ele a fez olhar para ele. – Não fique triste daqui, alguns dias você vera e terá mais horas para brincar com a sapeca da Rach. – Ele continuou abraçando. – Agora tenho que ir mamãe. – Eles se soltaram do abraço. O inesperado havia acontecido, Cuddy deu um selinho de despedida. – Eu deveria ganhar isso em cada final de visita.

- Cale a boca! – Exclamou Cuddy se afastando dele, House foi saindo pela porta e assim sumiu naquele corredor.


	5. Potire mundorum

Eu sei que não posto à algum tempo e que anda meio corrida(temporadas de provas). Mas, vou postar essa parte pequena hoje, amanhã vou tentar postar mais um pouco para vocês. Ah obrigada pelos reviews *-*

* * *

House já estava acostumado a ir visitar Cuddy, daqui um mês ela sairia de lá. Mas, ainda teria que ir a clinica para ver se precisaria voltar. Daqui um mês ela o veria, veria Rach, voltaria para sua casa. House tentaria de fazer para não irrita-la. Ele teria ir ao tribunal para resolver sobre a cagada que teria feito, para voltar a usar o seu nome teria que dar uma declaração que fez aquilo porque tinha medo de machucar Cuddy novamente – no tribunal pensaria que era no caso de amor, mas para House foi um tipo de fugir de tudo isso.

- Nem acredito que daqui um mês, vou poder visitar Cuddy sem ter hora para terminar e começar. – House disse sorrindo.

- Eu estou ficando cada vez pior, você sabe que o câncer não está me dando nem uma chance de levantar... – Wilson disse com dificuldade, ele já estava no hospital e House ia visita-lo todo dia.

- Eu queria que você ficasse a vida toda, mas fazer o que? Um dia todo mundo vai morrer. – House disse olhando para a janela para não desmontar que estava chorando.

- E um dia todo mundo morre! – Wilson repetiu sorrindo. – Acho que já vivi tudo que tinha para viver! – Exclamou ele rindo. Ele iria falar algo e viu House soluçar.

- Na verdade você não viveu tudo que tinha para viver. Ainda tem que casar mais uma vez.

- Antes de eu ir quero ver a Cuddy sorrindo e bem. Aquela situação que ela estava e muito ruim.

- Ela melhorou bastante, ela perguntou sobre você e eu disse que não estava muito bem. Ela ficou meio triste, mas falou que também queria se despedir de você antes de ir. – House limpou os olhos para que Wilson não percebesse, mas ele já havia percebido isso.

- Que bom que ela já está bem. Eu queria tanto poder ver ela, a Rach. Mas, meu estado não deixa. – Wilson deu risada lembrando-se de quando Rach fez a bagunça com o macarrão na casa de Cuddy.

- E aquela danada não para de crescer, ela vai ser um clone da Cuddy... – House olhou para o Wilson e logo a enfermeira falou que a hora de visita tinha acabado. – Tchau Wilson! – House saiu da sala.

House foi para a casa de Cuddy, Cuddy disse a ele que poderia ficar com a casa dela até arrumar um lugar e se apresentar até no tribunal para poder usar o seu nome novamente. Ele saberia que ficaria preso, forjar a própria morte é crime, mas na época era preciso.

Nesses últimos dias para a saída de Cuddy da clinica, House fez algo vamos dizer "especial"... Um jantar a luz de velas, ele queria conquista-la de novo, mas tinha medo de que ela se assustasse com tudo aquilo. Então, preferiu visita-la antes e perguntar se ele poderia fazer uma surpresa romântica...

Os dois estavam no quarto de Cuddy na clinica.

- Então o que acha? – House perguntou sorrindo, viu o sorriso de Cuddy aquilo era um sim.

- Pode fazer, espero que minha pequena sapeca esteja lá. – Sorriu novamente com alegria nós olhos verdes.

- Ela estará lá. – House parou de falar e começou a admira-la.

- E como está indo o processo para poder voltar a usar o seu nome? – Cuddy perguntou pegando na mão de House – estava gelada.

- O advogado falou que posso voltar a usar o meu nome novamente e vou ter que me apresenta-lo para a juíza, ela que vai me dar a pena... Espero que não seja muito tempo.

- Eu vou poder visita-lo? – Ela perguntou ainda segurando a mão dele.

- Cuddy aquele lugar não é para você! Não quero vê-la naquele lugar horrível... Você poderá me ter todinho quando eu voltar. – Ele apertou a mão dela forte.

- Vou fazer o que você está me pedindo, nesse tempo vou curtir minha pequena sapeca e vou lembrar-me de você. – House sorriu e aproximou-se dela e selaram os lábios.

- Você vai me beijar assim quando eu voltar? – Cuddy sorriu e beijou-o novamente.

- Sempre! – Exclamou abraçando-o.

- Antes de eu não poder te ver por meses até anos, vou querer passar a noite toda com você! – Ele abraçou-a mais forte que podia.

- Eu também vou querer passar cada minuto com você, vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta. – Eles continuaram abraçados até o final da visita. Eles se despediram com um beijo calmo. – Eu vou te esperar com a pequena chatinha. – House beija-a mais um vez. Ele saiu do quarto e como sempre sumiu no corredor

* * *

Espero que vocês gostem e me desculpem pela demora. Reviews?


End file.
